


Hit Send to Profess Your Love

by xxELF21xx



Series: The Fates Will Tell Your Tale (Kamen Rider) [5]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Banter, Co-workers, Dan lowkey ships it, Denial of Feelings, Houjou Emu Protection Squad, I don't know what I'm writing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language, Not Canon Compliant, Panic Attacks, Slice of Life, Teasing, Texting, Video & Computer Games, Voice Acting, super rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: Emu bursts in front of the crowd, 'I didn't know they were made as a pair?!' Dan shakes his head in faux disappointment, and Kiriya giggles like a five year old him beside him.Beside the leather wearing bastard, Hiiro and Hanaya have a silent exchange and Emu desperately wants to strangle his fellow coworkers and boss.—The Voice Actor!AU nobody wanted, but hey, here I am.(Alternatively titled, "Dan Lowkey Ships It")





	Hit Send to Profess Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeeey~ I bet nobody missed me writing Toku stuff. But I was sorely tempted to do this because wHY NOT??? 
> 
> Just a couple things to keep in mind though, everything is primarily the same — but there are no KRs, Hiiro is the o n l y one with qualifications for being a surgeon (but he isn't one bc voice acting > surgeon), and everyone is a voice actor. Dan kinda fancies Parad?? I don't know?? He's the cute delivery boy??? 
> 
> I haven't watched past episode 8, so nothing else is canon until I have watched past ep 8. Shhhh.
> 
> Un-beta'd. Please do let me know if there are mistakes!

Houjou Emu is a man with many talents, patience not being one of them. So when asked to wait thirty minutes before the start of the VA event, Emu could only last ten before the fidgeting started. 

'Uh-oh,' Kiriya muttered, eyes flitting nervously between the curtains and Emu, fingers tugging at the sleeves of his infamous red leather jacket. Quickly nudging Hanaya, Kiriya points haphazardly in the direction Emu before simulating a volcanic eruption with his hands. Hanaya looks at him with a face of confusion — eyebrows scrunched up, frowning and eyes blinking blankly — before registering the situation. 

Quick as lightning, Hanaya stands up and strides over to Emu as quick as he could, towering over Emu's lithe frame with his arms crossed. 'Do I need to call your mum again, newbie?' Emu scrambles out of his seat, shushing Hanaya physically by clamping his hands over Hanaya's mouth. 'No! Don't you dare — ' Hanaya merely pries Emu's fingers off and calls, embarrassingly loudly, for Kagami. 

'Oi! Kagami! Houjou's doing the thing again!' Emu's eyes widen comically, and he hears the heavy footsteps of his crush descending upon them. Behind him, Emu hears Kiriya smack his forehead and sigh in defeat. Before he knew what was happening, Hanaya had pushed him into the arms of an angry almost-surgeon.  _'Newbie, —'_ Kagami growls, sending a pleasant shiver down Emu's back, before being cut off by Dan Kuroto, their "boss". Or, as Hanaya likes to call him, "the pain the ass that had too many jobs to give and too much money to blow".  

Dan waltzes in, signature smile on his handsome face, and pulls Emu away from Kagami. 'Now, now, Kagami, there's no need to be rough with the poor boy,' he tuts, and Emu frowns at being dragged around like a doll, 'besides, it's not  _that_ bad of a thing for Emu to want to wander off.' Three pairs of dead eyes stare at Dan blankly, and Dan laughs awkwardly in return. 'Have you forgotten all those other times?' They ask in unison, scaring a yelp out of Emu. 'Besides, just 'cause you have a little fancy for Emu's lookalike, doesn't mean you can spoil Emu,' Kiriya drawls, a spark of amusement in his dark eyes. Dan scoffs, smoothing out his suit jacket — a sure sign of nervousness — before following up, 'what lookalike? Are you sure you're not hallucinating, Kujou?'

Kiriya's smile widens broadly, and Emu feels a little pity for Genm's CEO. 'Hm? No way you haven't noticed how alike Emu and your delivery boy looks, c'mon,  _Dan.'_ Dan keeps up the pretense, 'what? Delivery boy? I certainly don't remember hiring a delivery boy.' Emu rolls his eyes, 'Dan, really?' Dan's eyebrows shoot up slightly, 'what? The newbie has grown up to stand against his boss?' Emu scowls and lightly punches Dan, who laughs and ruffles his hair in return. Hanaya joins in on the teasing, and soon, the backstage is full of noise and loud chatter.

'Tsk, all of you act like kids sometimes.' Kagami says off-handedly, frowning a little. 'Aw, come  _on,_ Kagami, have a little fun before we get utterly destroyed by the conference, will you?' Dan claps his back, but before anyone could get a word in, a crew member shouts out, 'be ready in a minute!' Like dominos, Kiriya starts groaning, Hanaya grimaces, Kagami effectively closes his mouth, and Dan sighs. 'Am I the only one who's excited about this?' Emu asks, head tilted to a corner. 'You really are Mighty, aren't you?' Dan groans, walking to the curtains. Emu scrunches up his eyebrows, confused. 'Yeah, you act so much like Mighty, it's  _fucking_ scary,' Kiriya comments, taking his place beside Hanaya as they line up. 

Emu shrugs and grins, hopping on the heels of his feet. 'I do love Mighty.' The mics are presented to them, and Dan raises an eyebrow as he says, 'more than Brave loves Mighty?'

The cue for them to enter Genm's annual Genm Convention's stage is given, and Emu's day just got a whole lot more interesting.

 

\-- 

 

'Hey everyone! It's amazing to meet you all once again!' Kiriya laughs, and the atmosphere of the crowd is ramped up as fans scream. Kiriya runs to his seat, dragging Dan and Hanaya along, while feeding the people with little tidbits like what happened while he was on the way here, while Emu smiles brightly and politely greets the audience with a slight bow, and Kagami waves with a small smile on his face. Emu feels his cheeks flushing lightly as he takes his seat, and he doesn't know if it was because of the nerves or because of Kagami. It was probably the nerves. 'Kujou, you'd better let go of Dan, or else he might fire you,' Hanaya jokes, and Kiriya scoffs in reply,  _'please,_ even if he fired me, I'd survive on my own. I don't rely on him as much as  _you,_ Hanaya-kun.' Kagami hums suspiciously to the statement, 'you sure? I remember, there was this once, you — ' Kiriya kicks Kagami's foot, shushing him loudly, 'nobody needs to know that!  _Especially_ not Emu!' On cue, Emu lifts his mic, 'eh, why not? Kagami-san, please  _do_ tell me! I need to know!' The crowd grows curious, and chants begin to fill the area as they voice their opinion.

Kiriya's face turns a deep pink, and he tries his best to calm the cheers, 'it wasn't anything much! Really! I just got drunk and accidentally called Dan to pick me up and told him I was incapable of anything without him. These other bastards didn't even have the sense to stop my drunken stupidity.' Emu laughs delightedly as the cheers turn into frantic screaming, and Emu hears an  _"I KNEW IT!"_ from the audience. 'Whoa, wait,' now's a good time to tease Kiriya, 'you mean you're overly dependent on Dan, Kiriya? Gee,' Kiriya groans loudly and hides his face in the armrest of the cute chairs they were sitting in. 'I yield,' he mutters into the mic. Hanaya pats his back pitifully, 'revenge is a dish best served cold.' Dan snorts, waving his hand around to garner attention, 'I think that's enough of teasing Kujou-kun, you guys. We have things to do, and we only have an half and hour to wrap things before the questions begin!'

The crowd cheers and claps, and the lights are dimmed down slightly to reveal the purple Genm logo flashing on the big screen behind Emu. Emu's heart thumps loudly in his ears, the past year's worth of work is about to revealed, and he feels slightly overwhelmed. On stage, there are several TV screens at the edge of the stage, close to where the chairs are situated, and the title screen of a brand new game zaps into life as Poppy Pipopapo's voice shouts out, 'Mighty! Look out!' A hush falls over the area, fans and creators alike holding their breaths in anticipation. Then, the electro mashup of DoReMiFa Beats and Mighty Action X blasts out the speakers, and colours bombard the screen, "DOREMIFA BEATS × MIGHTY ACTION X" glows vibrantly in the centre. 

Almost immediately, the crowd bursts into frantic screams, whoops are heard, and many small conversations are heard in the space around them. 

'You guys didn't ask for it, but here it is — ' Dan stands up to speak, pausing dramatically as the lights dim even further, 'DoReMiFa Beats × Mighty Action X: Start to End!' A video starts playing as the crowd cheers even louder, the trailer for Start to End looks like the game took place in Midwest USA, with dusty dirt roads, a saloon, cacti, and a sheriff's office as the opening scene, then it fast-forwards into a very familiar location, and smooth sounding jazz plays in the background, with Poppy sitting in a detective's chair and twirling a fedora in her hand. She is dressed in a crisp white shirt and a short brown skirt, with a matching pink ribbon and belt, and her signature green speaker hat nestled in her pastel pink hair. Her light pink eyes are dark and broody, and Emu hears murmurs about why her eyes were drawn that way, he allows himself a little smile. 

The door to Poppy's office, a darker, more gloomy version of her "room" or "level select" screen, slams open, revealing Mighty — or, what's  _supposed_ to be Mighty. Instead, of his usual hot pink quiff, his hair is bleeding black at the roots, his usually orange eyes are. . .  _heterochromic,_ one of them is the usual orange, while the other one glows an ominous purple. Most of his outfit is still the same, but there are spots of black littering his costumes. Poppy's casual and relaxed position turns rigid, her eyes narrowing into slits, darkening  _even_ further. 'You, what do you want?' Her usually cheery and preppy voice is now grimmer and more gravelly, her feet, which was propped on the desk before, drops to the ground in a dull  _thump._

Emu hears Dan take a baited breath, and turns to his face slack with admiration, eyes wide and excited. The thundering in his heart intensifies as he looks down at the screen, Poppy is now standing right in front of Mighty, the turntables poised and ready to attack. Mighty opens his mouth —and everything cuts to black.

Several choking noises are heard as some shout out "what the _fuck?"_ and "what happened to Mighty?", but the questions go unanswered as the next scene rolls along, and four Mightys are presented, the original pink Mighty, the twins from Mighty Brothers XX, and. . .  a glitched-out Mighty. The new Mighty grins widely, 'soon, _I_ will take over. There will be nothing left of you — all of you will  _die_ and _I_ will be recognised as the Saviour of our worlds.' His voice is glitchy and his volume fluctuates, giving a sense that he may have been a sort of glitch or even a virus. _The editing team were super detailed with how his voice came out,_ Emu thinks, the initial recordings for this Mighty didn't sound as weird and chopped up. 'All of you _abandoned_ me, abandoned me for silly things. _Forgot_ me.' He starts to solidify, the glitches around his silhouette decrease significantly, and matching neon purple eyes present themselves as the original Mighty takes a sharp breath. 'No. . . ' He whispers,  _'no way,'_ a Mighty with purple eyes walks painstakingly forward, an icky black bleeding all over the other Mighty's hair and costume, a black and purple hammer in his left hand. Quick as lightning, he strikes down the twins. 'No!' Mighty yells, and so do many in the audience. 

'No more waiting, no more games,' the new Mighty speaks, 'I'm _home_ now, _from Start to End.'_  

The usual light atmosphere turns corrupt and the surroundings turn fade to black slowly. 'Please,' Mighty whispers, orange eyes shimmering, 'stop.' The back hammer descends onto him, and a sharp scream is heard echoing off the walls. 

The video cuts out immediately, and the Genm logo is back on the screen before anyone could fully process what just happened. Then, little by little, people start reacting. Some shout their confusion at the recent events, while others curse Genm's vagueness, but many are screaming to find out who the black Mighty was, and why he killed the other Mightys. Many of them were also asking how Poppy would tie in with this, since DoReMiFa Beats isn't a puzzle game, and whether Start to End would be an arcade game or a computer/video game.

After several moments, Dan stands up again, a new light in his eyes, as he quiets the crowd. Beside him, Kiriya whistles lowly, nudging Emu and mouthing a "great job!" to him. Kagami's gaze is fixated on Emu, and he mouths "do you feel okay?' from opposite him, Emu nods jerkily, eyes flitting everywhere. Start to End wasn't an _ideal_ game, given its genre as a horror-slash-puzzle game, but Dan had suggested branching out from platformers and Arcade games for Mighty Action X, and was very eager to use DoReMiFa Beats to help the transition go smoother, since it had already been rebranded into a video game. At first, Emu wasn't too sure about the idea. Unlike DoReMiFa Beats, Mighty Action X was a relatively "new" game, having been released two years back. But it did gain popularity very quickly, as Mighty was a quirky character that was both cute and excitable. The fanbase erupted exponentially when it was shipped to the West, where it was _very_ well received. After much coaxing from Dan and the game development team, Emu reluctantly agreed to voice both Mightys. He can't say he regretted the decision though, as the game had come a long way from just a simple concept. Genm poured most of its talents and money into making Start to End, which ended up delaying a ton of other games like the revised version of Taddle Quest — which angered quite a number of people. 

This was, technically speaking, Emu's _second_ time voicing Mighty, even though it would be the third Mighty game — Mighty Brothers XX didn't need voice acting, at least, not until they found the suitable voice actors. Emu looks at Kagami, drawing a circle with his right index finger.  _I think I'm gonna be okay. Don't worry._ Kagami blinks in acknowledgement, but frowns. Kiriya slings an arm over his shoulder, 'relax, people will  _love_ this game! Trust us,' he whispers. Emu manages a quick smile.

'Now, personally, I wasn't allowed to be involved in this project, and I am as confused, angry and  _excited_ about Start to End. This game was born from a little idea that the dev team had, and I was already making plans to market Mighty Action X as a video game  _and_ Arcade game. I let the dev team run wild, and look how far the simple idea has come!' Dan addresses the crowd, which has mostly quieted down. 'There's a reason why DoReMiFa Beats is crossing over with Mighty Action X — and it's a really good reason, too! However, if I tell it to you guys, it would ruin the whole game.' Many "aw"s were heard, and an chuckled lightly, 'to be honest, nobody on the dev team is willing to tell me, either. And if this is your reaction, mine is a  _million_ times worse. Imagine this: you pay over three hundred people to work in your company, but  _not_ _one_ of them will report to me about  _why_ Poppy's in the game! Just imagine how  _angry_ I was!' The crows laughs softly, and the four voice actors share a quick smile amongst themselves. 'I was given bi-monthly reports on the project, but none of them were actually  _related_ to the plot of the story, just the game mechanics and progress! I wondered, often at times, whether it was worth laying off Taddle Quest — the plot I'm  _actually familiar_ with — for Start to End!' The crowd laughs even louder. 

Dan waves an arm at Emu, 'and this  _cheeky_ little boy will randomly reference plot developments about Start to End when we meet up, and when I ask for further info, he would misdirect me  _completely!_ Excuse  _you,_ Emu,  _I_ was the one who convinced you to take up the VA role!' Emu caves, and full out laughs, 'I'm not even sorry, Dan!'

'We're _friends!'_ The crowd laughs even harder. 'Are we really?' And the VAs start to laugh and tease Dan as well.

'Friends won't leave friends on the roadside when they're drunk, _Dan.'_

'I think friendship means nothing to you, since you stole my college girlfriend from me during our second year.'

'I am only friends with you because you forced me. I would rather go back to being a surgeon than be friends with you.' 

The crowd is in a fit of uproarious laughter, as Dan shakes his head, finger massaging his temples. He puts the mic close to his lips and says, 'I _pay_ these people.' 

After several moments, peace is somewhat restored, and Dan starts talking again. 'Right, so we have ten minutes to wrap up this project before we move on to the Q&A, which I'm  _always_ excited for, if you didn't already know.' Kagami shouts, 'stop talking about yourself already! I'm bored!' Dan rolls his eyes playfully and replies, 'you have a mic for a reason, Kagami-kun.' Kagami smiles innocently as Emu laughs. 

'Anyways, Start to End will have several more trailers, like every Genm game, and will be uploaded to YouTube, Twitter and Tumblr accounts. It will also be available on our website. So be sure to follow "genm.jp", and check out our website of the same name to catch the trailer! The game is a mix of horror and mystery, with puzzles and platformers as well. What's Mighty without platforms, anyway?' Dan chuckles, 'its release date is not yet confirmed, but it should be out by winter this year!' Loud whistles and cheers respond to Dan's last statement. 'Be sure to buy it in stores! Next, questions!' 

 

\--

 

After the hectic experience that was announcing the game, they are given a short five minute break to rest a little. Right after stepping behind the curtains, Emu crumples onto the floor in a state of mild relief and serious panic. Kiriya is there in an instant, rubbing slow circles on his back and hugging him loosely, mumbling soothing words. 'Hey, hey, they liked it. They  _loved_ it! Emu, you did amazing on this project, my God, I mean — the emotions and everything were really great! I'm proud of you, man. Emu, hey, it's okay now. It's gonna be smooth from here on out, okay?' Emu doesn't reply with more than a sniffle of agreement, his head is pounding and he feels slightly queasy, but he can't go to the bathroom until later, or else he'll end up dragging the Q&A session.

Kiriya's presence disappears for an instant, and Emu feels the panic seize him again as he tries to locate his friend, 'Kiri— ' the words die when he feels a weight on his head, ruffling his hair slowly. Emu's eyes slide to meet Kagami's, 'want a hug?' Emu nods, because Kagami giving out hugs meant he looked like absolute  _shit_ right now. Strong arms encircle his waist and Eu presses up against Kagami, head burrowed in the elder's chest. 'I'm sorry,' he mumbles, and Kagami snorts, 'it's not your fault. Dan's an idiot to think everyone will immediately like it. It's a risky move.' Emu sniffs even more, hugging Kagami tightly. There's a buzz going on with the crew members, and Emu thinks it's time to go back out again. However, Hanaya's voice carries over, 'Kagami, we've got ten more minutes, there's a little technical issue.' The light footsteps approach them, and Hanaya's hand pets Emu's head, 'great job, greenie. Though I have to say, I didn't even know about the project until it showed on screen; I thought Taddle Quest's revised edition was gonna be shown instead. I'll fucking rip that idiot Dan's head off.' Kagami's heartbeats fluctuate, and Emu realises belatedly how much trouble he's caused his friends. 'Dan told me to keep it a secret. I'm sorry,' he murmurs softly, and he hears the other two sigh. 

'I'm going to rip his head clean off his shoulders.' Hanaya repeats, and Emu whines,  _'no,_ Taiga-san!' He lifts his head off Kagami's chest to weakly glare at the other man, and only receives a shrug in return. 'He deserves it. As founder of the Houjou Emu Protection Squad, and your longest standing standing friend, the  _reason_ why you're here, I declare Dan Kuroto guilty.' Kiriya hums. 'Guilty as charged,' Dan walks up, smiling apologetically at Emu, ruffling his hair. 'There won't be a next time, these three are scary protective about you, y'know.' Emu huffs, leaning away from Kagami.

'Why did you say Brave loves Mighty, anyway?' Emu asks, rubbing his eyes. A shifting of eyes between the others is his reply. 'Guess you'll find out later,' Dan tells him.

 

\--

 

The Q&A goes on spectacularly, everyone was really kind and there were jokes shared all around. 'What is the new Mighty's name, if you're willing to divulge, Houjou-san?' A girl wearing a Bang Bang Shooting shirt asks. Emu grins widely, 'hey, no! It's no problem, really! His name is Genmu, and — I'm gonna babble here — kind of an anti-hero? I guess? I mean, from the trailer, it's obvious that Genmu's not acknowledged by the others, and it kinda ruins him. He really does love his brothers, though! It's just, the circumstances of the situation is driving him into a corner?' The girl gives a wide grin in return, and thanks him for answering. 'You're welcome! I really enjoy talking about the Mightys, huh?' 

'How is it that you can coax more info about the new character than I? So unfair,' Dan mutters, a playful frown on his face. 'And Genmu? Really?' Emu ducks his head to hide a laugh, 'we named him after your company, Dan. You're why he exists in the first place, and serves as a reminder to how frustrated you were when we didn't say anything!' Dan is about to get out of his seat to give him a little hit, when Kagami shields Emu. 'Don't touch him!' There are arms around Emu's abdomen, and he suddenly feels hot and dizzy about that. Screams are heard as Dan surrenders, 'Kagami-san,' Emu weakly protests, 'is this necessary?' Kagami doesn't move, but slumps forward to rest his weight on Emu, resulting the both of them to almost topple over. 'Quit horsing around!' Hanaya shouts, as the next question is asked.

'Uh, hi!' Kiriya greets the person back cheerfully as Emu straightens himself out, 'I was playing Taddle Quest a few days ago, and realised that Brave carries a few Mighty-related items in the game. I was wondering if this was done on purpose or was it accident?' The question goes straight to Dan, who gives a charming smile. 'I was wondering when someone was gonna notice! But yeah, it was done on purpose. The initial design for Taddle Quest was to have Mighty as the secondary character, who would be playable in a DLC, but the idea got scrapped when we realised there wasn't a need to input a permanent secondary character to the game as its dynamics would change.' Hanaya cuts in to give comments of his own, and Emu takes a few moments to process the information that's about to be given. 'Wait, so, were Brave and Mighty supposed to be a couple, of sorts, then? You don't just create two characters in one shot, Dan.' Dan nods, 'they were supposed to be a couple, and Mighty was originally supposed to die trying to save Brave from his own pride and obstinance — kinda like Patroclus and Achilles, in a way. But, like I said, it was too much of a hassle to implement Mighty because it would make no sense for Mighty to die since we didn't go down that route, and instead chose for Brave to be more. . . of a loner, I guess?'

'So, does this make them canon?'  Dan contemplates the question, 'well, yes. I think, in the earlier parts of the game, if you choose a certain action sequence, Brave would actually reveal that there was someone he was in a relationship with, and would like to be able to meet them again soon. The game dev team got super attached to Brave and Mighty as a couple, I suppose. And besides, it's not a well-kept secret, really, their merch are mostly sold together, even when Taddle Quest first came out. It was limited edition, though.' 

A slew of shrill screams pierced his skull and shook him out of a trance. Emu bursts out in front of the crowd, 'I didn't know they were made as a pair?!' Dan shakes his head in faux disappointment, and Kiriya giggles like a five year old him beside him.

Beside the leather wearing bastard, Hiiro and Hanaya have a silent exchange and Emu desperately wants to strangle his fellow coworkers and boss.

'You clearly weren't paying attention, Emu.' Kagami scolds, lightly. Emu hushes him, pouting dramatically. 'I needed time to recollect and process the information! I can't believe I didn't notice that!' Hanaya coos, 'aw, those two are so cute together!  _And,_ Kagami's super protective of Emu too!' Emu flushes deep red, mouth agape. 

'Hanaya-san, I expected better from you.' 

 

\--

 

After the convention, Emu is left wondering about his feelings for Kagami. It's true, he's had some sort of. . .  _attraction_ to Kagami. He was super nice and patient with Emu, and was there to help Emu through a lot of his panic attacks. He was more thorough with his teachings than Kiriya, which made it easier for him to transition from a normal voice actor to a full time game voice actor. The standards were different, so the way the recordings were done and the script was written was a little confusing to a newbie like him, he hadn't even been in the VA industry for a long time to begin with! 

He frowns, are those legitimate reasons to  _fancy_ someone? If he asks Kiriya, he won't get a proper answer. No matter how close they were, Kiriya would always be vague in his answers and misleading at best. Hanaya was a no-go too, they had a rocky friendship, and Hanaya loved teasing him more than anything else! Even if they were on better terms now, he's still reluctant to discuss romance with Hanaya. He probably won't help more than Kiriya can. Dan was his  _boss,_ and he is someone who frequently talks to Hanaya, so telling Dan would mean telling Hanaya. 

 _So who do I ask?_ Emu is beginning to feel a little lost and helpless. Maybe his mother could help? It was the safest choice.  **I may have a crush on my co-worker?** He sends a quick text, his phone vibrates seconds later,  **who? Is it someone I know?**

**No, it's, uh. Kagami Hiiro.Y'know, the guy who voices Brave, my mentor for when I first joined Genm and had to learn about video game VA.**

**Are you sure you like him?**

**95%?**

**My God, you dense idiot.**

**?? Mum??**

**Emu, look at who you're texting.**

What? Emu glances up at the contact, and to his horror,  _"Kagami Hiiro☆"_ is displayed.

**For the record, Emu, I have a crush on you too. 100%.**

Emu squeaks, hiding his face in his pillow, face flushing a deep red. 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know w h y i wrote this. someone tell me why i wrote this.


End file.
